


Hero of War

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Gen, Introspection, although I suppose America opens a door at the end, as per usual, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: America does not want to be a part of Europe's play-war.





	Hero of War

When America closed his eyes, all he saw was blood.

This was real.  He was doing this.  He had joined the war.

America wanted to scream.

He was mad, of course he was mad.  You couldn't blow up America's _people_  and get away with it.   But it wasn't as if it was America's ship, and it wasn't as if they hadn't been warned.  This was war, stuff like this was what happened in war, and now he'd gone and joined it.

They said joining was a moral obligation, the young hotheads.  And America was proud of them, really, really he was.  They were willing to fight and die for glory and a cause they believed in, how could he not be proud of that?  But they said that this war was an atrocity, they were horrified by it and thought they had to join because of that.  What did they think war  _was_?  War was atrocity, war was horrible, war was not heroic.  What did these boys so horrified by the destruction of the french countryside think happened in the America's own south?

His south.  His home.  His children.  Humans forgot so easily, didn't they?  Even when the scars were still there, torn deep into America's flesh, still unhealed, still hurting.  America still remembered that war, that terrible, terrible war.  So many good young men dead on both sides.  All they had wanted was to be heroes too.  At least in that war he had got something, though.  At least he ended slavery.   Even if black people were still mistreated and abused, both in the north and the south.  At least, maybe, America could hope this war might help with that.  Blacks bled and died just the same as white people, after all.

But there was no point to this war.  This stupid European play-war, the product of too many proud people with too many big guns living too close together.  And the stupid, hotheaded rich boys with their naive romantic ideals about France and heroics had gone and dragged him into it.

If women could vote this never would have happened.

But it was no use worrying over it.  He was in this war, there was no backing down.  Backing down was not a character trait of any of America's people.  He was in this war so he was going to win it.  He would win it all by himself if he had to.

America took a deep breath.  He was the hero of Europe now.  He would save England and he would save France.  He was the embodiment of his heroes now, not of their grieving mothers.

With his widest grin, America kicked open the meeting door.


End file.
